Love at First Sight
by Ahuiliztli
Summary: I met him during one of my rare visit to my hometown to see my 15 year old brother Natsu. He saved my life and let me alone in the street. I love him at first sight. Here is the story, strange perhaps but wonderful.


Hi everyone, hope you are all fine. Well, its my new story about fem naruto. Sorry for those out there who dislike a female Naruto but it always inspires me. Don't worry for my other fanfic, I'm going to update it soon, I just wanted to post this story on my birthday. It's not the original story, I modified it a bit. The original was written by me during my English glass. It was the first time in class that a teacher wrote on the paper "interesting story, what happens next". The teacher had said that for once for our own pleasure we were to write a story on the title 'Falling in love with the Devil'. When I went to my homeland last year, I found the story and wanted to share it with you. Hope that you like it. It is a one-shot. But if I got lots of comment that wants me to continue it, I will turn it into an actual story.

In this world Naruko has a sister called Natsu. And the story is situated in the actual world.

* * *

I met him during one of my rare visit to my hometown to see my 15 year old brother Natsu. He saved my life and let me alone in the street. I love him at first sight. Here is the story, strange perhaps but wonderful.

It was a bright Friday morning in Summer. I got ready to go my hometown, Konoha. Konoha bears many narrow streets through which I pass to reach my brother's high school. When crossing the road at two streets of the school, I did not noticed the car coming directly to me at full speed, it too late I cannot return back or move further. I felt someone grab me and pulled me as the car passed by. I look at this person and noticed it was a young black haired man about 3 years older than me. He had wonderful black coloured eyes and was wearing a black leather coat. I stood up and pushed the dust out of my clothes. I turned to thanked him when I noticed that he was already gone.

Continuing my way, I can't kept myself from remembering this handsome man, something about him was familiar but I just can't know what. When my little brother saw me he jumped into my arms. Well it's kind of childish of him but with me he has always been like that. My brother ressemble my mother with his red hair, but with blue eyes like mine and fathers'. We went to talk in the cantine and when I told him about what happened to me, she said that the description is the same as one of our father's friends son but he said that it was perhaps pure coincidence. We kept talking throughout his lunch time them I kissed him goodbye since he has a class and told him that I was going to be in town till Sunday.

I walked to my Grand parents home. Tsunade, her grandmother is the head doctor of Konoha's hospital, and Jiraiya her grandfather is a famous writer well porn writer but still a writer. They were not really her grand parents, Jiraiya was her godfather and Tsunade his wife. Since they were old enough to be her grandparents, she called them that. They nearly hugged her to death since they missed her so much. It was a long time since they last saw her. She called them on Wednesday asking if she can sleep in their house till Sunday since she wanted to spend some time with her little brother. They immediately accepted, to tell the truth they never agreed to the fact that Minato arranged a marriage for her.

On her balcony that night, she noticed high in the clear dark-blue sky, a full moon brightening and was full of bright twinkling stars. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the streets. She looked in the streets and was surprised to see the man which has been invading her mind. All of a sudden, he turned his head and looked at her, her blue against black one.

Itachi find himself staring at that girl he saved this afternoon. She looked like an angel, her waistlength blond hair flowing around her, her cerulean eyes looked so innocent that he find himself walking to her. He climb the tree and went to her balcony.

"hi" was the only thing he could say.

He noticed that she was a teenager. Hell, how could he be attracted to some sophomore boyish high school girl (boyish because she was wearing guys clothes for sleeping).

"hello" the girl replied, her voice was heavenly calm.

"you" she started "thank you for saving me this morning."

"Weren't you suppose to be at school at that time" he replied "your parents won't be happy to learn that you were skipping school"

I watched as she pouted cutely and replied that she was a college student. I did not believe her at first, she was so small, how could she be in college.

We kept talking throughout the night and at dawn when she was going to sleep, I don't know what have happened but I just grabbed her and kiss her on her lips. I thought that she was pushing me away when I feel her hands on my shoulders, but she put her arms around my neck to pull me in a deeper kiss, which I smiled inwardly.

I don't know what came into me, I found myself on my rooms' balcony kissing some stranger. But it felt good, more than when I was kissing my ex-boyfriend. We broke apart only to breath. How could I do this. Then he told me that he has to leave and we could meet again. Which I replied positively, I wanted to meet him again. As I watched him turn around the corner of the streets and touch my lips. The feeling of his lips on mine was still there. I found myself still awake about half an hour later…

When Itachi got home, he sat on his bed and touched his lips:

And they both found themselves thinking at the same time:

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS/HER NAME?"


End file.
